


RAID Kills Spiders

by zoeyeliza



Series: Irondad Whump [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, prompt, spiderson, thats my favorite thing tbh, tony stark and peter parker hanging out, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyeliza/pseuds/zoeyeliza
Summary: Peter is annoying Tony while he's trying to work, so Tony does the only and funniest thing he can think of to shut the kid up. But, as soon as the RAID touches him, Peter makes a quick decision to play a prank on his mentor. By dying.





	RAID Kills Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> lil ficlet inspired by @ilostcount-helpme on tumblr: Tony sprays Peter with RAID when he is annoying
> 
> edit: i got a comment requesting a series out of this and tbh thats genius so here

Peter sat across from Tony, listening absentmindedly as his mentor rambled aimlessly about quantum physics. They had been discussing trying to incorporate elements of the Ant-Man suit into Peter’s, but Peter quickly lost interest after the first three hours.

Spinning in his swivel chair, Peter started humming the Iron Man theme song, his ADHD getting the best of him. The speed of each rotation in the chair began to increase, along with the volume of his incessant humming, until it was louder than even the clumsy whirring of DUM-E in the corner.

The distant sound of Tony’s pleading barely penetrated Peter’s rush of fidgeting and noise, but a cold, chemical mist caught his attention immediately. The chair stopped spinning, and the humming ceased.

Tony just sprayed him with RAID.

After a moment of surprise, Peter jokingly slumped over, groaning and writhing, until finally stilling. His eyes slid shut and his breathing slowed to a shallow rasp.

A second of stunned silence passed before a shaky hand gripped Peter’s shoulder while a pair of fingers fumbled on his throat, likely looking for a pulse. Peter opened his eyes and started laughing hysterically upon seeing Tony’s concerned face hovering in front of his own. But his giggles abruptly stopped when he noticed the tears forming in the corners of Tony’s unwavering eyes as the older man’s entire body trembled.

“Mr. Stark, are you okay?” Peter asked, realizing his mistake too late.

“Am I okay?! Are you okay?” Tony’s voice shook as he looked over Peter, checking for any signs of injury.

“Uh, yeah. I was just kidding.” Peter’s voice was small.

“What the fuck, Peter?!” Tony shouted and his eyes lit up with anger, regrettably reminding him of his father.

“You sprayed me with RAID and it k-kills spiders, y’know? It’s not funny when I have to explain the joke, Mr. Stark.”

“It wasn’t funny in the first place, Peter! I thought I killed you!” The anger was absent from Tony’s eyes now, replaced with guilt, worry, and, inexplicably, affection.

“I’m sorry-“ Peter’s apology was cut off by a tight hug from Tony, his hands gripping at the younger boy’s sweatshirt.

“Don’t do that again.” Tony whispered.

“Okay, Mr. Stark.”

Tony pulled away and rubbed nonchalantly at his eyes before standing up, quickly swatting the can of RAID into a nearby trash can. “Let’s get back to work, kid. And no humming.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! comments always appreciated :)


End file.
